mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Baraka
Baraka é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ele é membro da raça Tarkatan,uma mistura de demônio com humano,uma raça agressiva de Outworld.É o líder dos tarkatâneos.Sua primeira aparição foi em Mortal Kombat II servindo ao imperador Shao Kahn e suas tropas. História Mortal Kombat II Baraka faz sua primeira aparição em Mortal Kombat II.Baraka liderou o ataque contra Wu Shi Academy em Earthrealm no primeiro torneio dando motivos a Liu Kang thumb|leftpara buscar vingança em Outworld como previsto por Shao Kahn.Durante o segundo torneio,Baraka faz parceria com Mileena para derrubar Shao Kahn e governar Outworld,mas seus planos não deram certos.Mileena foi morta por Kitana e Baraka foi enviado para as terras baixas de Outworld. Final (semi-canon/non-canon) de Baraka Conhecido por suas ações imprevisíveis e ataques selvagens de raiva,Baraka está em constante agitação.Depois de derrotar os guerreiros de Earthrealm,ele ataca Shang Tsung,Kintaro e até o próprio Shao Kahn.Depois de derrotar Shao Kahn,a raça de mutantes de Baraka surgem em Wastelands e se rebelam contra o que resta do exército de Shao Kahn.Eles finalmente ganham e Outworld vem sob o domínio do rei Baraka. Final (semi-canon) de Mileena Uma vez que era pensado que era a irmã gêmea de Kitana,Mileena é na verdade um clone malígno criado por Shang Tsung.Com Shao Kahn desconfiado dos motivos de Kitana,Mileena aproveita a oportunidade para atacar Shao Kahn e seus aliados.Pego de surpresa,eles não eram páreos para a velocidade de Mileena.Ela vence o torneio e com seu companheiro secreto,Baraka, eles governam como rei e rainha. Biografia Ele comandou o ataque contra Shaolin Temple de Liu Kang.Baraka pertence a uma raça nômade de mutantes que vivem nos desertos de Outworld. Suas habilidades de luta ganhou a atenção de Shao Kahn que o recrutou para seu exército. Mortal Kombat: Trilogy/DS/Advance Final (semi-canon) de Baraka thumb|leftQuando a falha de Baraka apreendeu vários guerreiros de Earthrealm e quase resulta na morte de Shao Kahn,o guerreiro se encontra temendo por sua própria vida.Ele cai em desgraça com seu imperador,e percebe que é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que Shao Kahn decrete vingança.Baraka permanece fiel até que a oposição do reino de Earthrealm fosse derrotado.Com Shao Kahn em um estado enfraquecido de sua batalha com Raiden,Baraka ataca.O imperador enfraquecido não é páreo para o ataque de Baraka.Então, temendo os ataques e por ser leal a Shao Kahn,Baraka escapa de volta para aonde estava. Biografia Baraka foi enviado para acabar com as raças levantes renegadas em regiões mais baixas de Outworld.Depois de sua batalha vitoriosa,o guerreiro retorna para lutar ao lado dos vilões.Sob a orientação de Shao Kahn,Baraka será mais uma vez uma grande ameaça aos seus inimigos. Final (semi-canon) de Mileena em UMK3 Vencendo o terceiro torneio permitiria Mileena a recuperar seu trono como princesa de Outworld.Com a ajuda de Baraka,ela faz Sindel e Kitana de refens.Juntos,eles ameaçaram Shao Kahn com suas vidas a menos que ele atraia os guerreiros de Earthrealm em um novo torneio,onde Baraka possa a voltar e recuperar o seu título como o campeão Mortal Kombat Gold Depois da queda de Shao Kahn do poder após Mortal Kombat: Trilogy,Baraka escapou e passou algum tempo viajando sozinho.Antes de Mortal Kombat Gold,Baraka encontrou o necromante Quan Chi enquanto vagava por Edenia.Quan Chi ofereceu a Baraka uma chance de governar o reino ao seu lado,se ele concordasse em se juntar ao exército de Shinnok.Ansioso para a batalha,ele aceitou prontamente.Mais uma vez,Baraka planejou trair seus novos mestres,mas depois que Shinnok foi derrotado por Liu Kang em combate,sua oportunidade foi perdida mais uma vez. Final (semi-canon com partes non-canon) de Baraka thumb|leftEm Edenia,Quan Chi fica no trono thumbreal,aparentemente distraído.Quan Chi pede para entrar.Baraka é visto observando pela porta.Quan Chi diz para entrar mais uma vez e dessa vez menciona Baraka e pede para que ele não tenha medo.Baraka entra e Quan Chi diz que a traição deles é completa pois ele enfrentou com os mais mortais para Shinnok.Esta vitória era deles.Baraka diz que ele se aproveitava do seu novo poder, no trono da Rainha Sindel,enquanto o mesmo era forçado a esconder-se nas sombras.Quan Chi pergunta quem ele escondia pois os Elder Gods estavam mortos. Raiden estava morto.E, graças a Baraka,Shinnok estava morto também.Baraka diz que todos estavam mortos.Quan Chi confirma e diz que todos estavam naquele reino abandonado.Baraka pergunta-o como ele governava um reino sem ninguém nele.Quan Chi diz que aquela guerra não era sobre os mortais.Era sobre a obtenção de poder e ele já possuia.Baraka diz que ele era forçado a viver a sua própria existência em um reino morto com um louco!Baraka tira suas lâminas e estoca-as em Quan Chi,esfaqueando-o no peito.Baraka diz que o feiticeiro vai pagar com a própria vida.Quan Chi aparece atrás de Baraka e diz que não tinha uma vida para dar.Baraka se choca com a ilusão e se vira para ver Quan Chi esfaqueado. Era uma cópia,em seguida,volta-se para Quan Chi para ataca-lo.Quan Chi congela-o no ar com seus poderes,e então ele ri quando explode Baraka. Biografia Sempre um nômade,Baraka passou muito tempo vagando por muitos reinos.Enquanto estava viajando de volta para Edenia,foi feito a ele uma oferta para governar o reino ao lado de Quan Chi.Ansioso para voltar à batalha por qualquer causa,Baraka aceita,mas tem uma ideia diferente de como as coisas iriam acabar. Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Baraka encontrou um novo mestre,Onaga,O Rei Dragão,em cuja força ele teve grande fé.Depois de libertar Mileena de sua prisão,Baraka a recrutou para as tropas de Onaga.Ela se passou pela princesa Kitana,usando sua posição para desviar as forças Edenianas em combate contra os Tarkatans e que distancia-se os de Onaga.O objetivo era dar ao Rei Dragão o tempo necessário para completar seus planos.Entretanto,deu o comando do exército de Kitana a Bo' Rai Cho.De inspiração pelo espírito de Liu Kang,suas forças derrotaram muitos Tarkatans,o que irritou Baraka.Embora Mileena concordasse em encontrá-lo em Beetle Lair,Baraka decidiu enviar outro Tarkatan em seu lugar.Isto provou ser uma escolha sábia,porque o Tarkatan que tinha sido enviado foi morto por Mileena. Konquest thumb|left|Baraka vai em busca de Ashrah.Ao se aprofundar em Netherrealm,Shujinko encontra Ashrah no templo como prometido mas Baraka estava a confrontá-la.Baraka reconhece que ela era Ashrah, um demônio thumb|left|Baraka diz que Ashrah não escaparia.e que a existência dela era longe conforme Outworld estava.Baraka diz que muitos aliados de Shao Kahn de Netherrealm thumb|left|Baraka trava um combate com Ashrah.haviam caído perante a arma de Ashrah e então ele tem mandadothumb|Baraka intimida Shujinko. assassinos para lhe dar com ela.Ashrah diz que sim e estava lhe dando com um demônio chamado Ermac e que acomodou a sua chegada.Ashrah então diz que Baraka lhe serviria como uma prática.Ashrah vence Baraka. Ashrah diz a Shujinko que aquele tarkatan não era um demônio puro mas um mutante híbrido de demônio com raças mortais e que não tinha muito a se ganhar com thumb|left|Baraka acusa Shujinko de traição.sua morte.Ashrah diz que deveria lhe dar com Ermac,um demônio muito thumb|Shujinko diz a Baraka que o Overlord não se renderia e não queria ver a cidade sofrer.poderoso e assim deveria se assender daquele lugar rapidamente.Ashrah diz que se Shujinko o encontrasse em sua missão, ele deveria deixa-lo por conta dela pois a mesma também era muito poderosa.Shujinko diz que se visse-o,faria o que Ashrah o pediu. Ao tentar sair de Lei Chen,Tarkatans pedem thumb|left|Baraka se surpreende com as respostas de Shujinko.para Shujinko vir com eles e não resistir pois Shujinko estava "sem moral".Os tarkatans levam o humano para Baraka.Baraka pergunta sethumb|Baraka debocha de Shujinko. aquele era o emisário do Overlord-aquele quem trouxe o guerreiro Seidan Hotaru para defender a cidade de Lei Chen.Baraka diz que perdeu muitos guerreiros Tarkatans em nome da traição do mesmo pois Shujinko deveria convencer o Overlord a se render e não trazer reforços.Shujinko diz que o Overlord não se renderia e não thumb|left|Baraka pergunta o que deveria ser feito.queria ver seu povo sofrer pela sua decisão e por qualquer disputa que Baraka tivesse com o Overlord Zeffeero, ele não tinha nenhum direito dethumb|Baraka diz que ensinou Shujinko o suficiente. puni-los também.Baraka diz que a ordem de Shao Kahn era tudo que ele tinha direito pois Overlord Zeffeero o desafiou.Quando Shao Kahn descobrisse que o golpe deles falhou,a sua punição seria severa.Baraka então deveria permitir que sua horda fazesse Shujinko em pedaços.Shujinko diz que sim,permitir os soldados fazerem o que Baraka estava com medo de fazer.Baraka se surpreende muito pois ele era Baraka, líder dos thumb|left|Baraka diz para Shujinko nunca mais retornar a Outworld.Tarkatans,ele não temia ninguém,até mesmo que um humano.Shujinko pede para ele o enfrentar em combate: se ele estava tão certo de sua força,mataria Shujinko mas se ele emergesse vitorioso,ele deveria cumprir uma tarefa para o mesmo.Baraka debocha e concorda e diz que os seus guerreiros iriam gostar de saborear a sua carne quando ele acabasse com Shujinko.Baraka e Shujinko vão para um combate.Shujinko vence Baraka.Baraka diz que ele o derrotou e diz que pensou que isso nunca seria possível e pede para que ele o fale o que deveria ser feito e ordena que seja rápido antes que ele mudasse de ideia.Shujinko diz que Baraka era um guerreiro muito poderoso e pede para que ele o ensinasse suas habilidades de luta.Baraka diz para o humano que ele era um grande guerreiro e iria mostrá-lo o porque ele era o mais temido Tarkatan no exército de Shao Kahn.Após ensinar Shujinko,Baraka diz que era o suficiente pois tinha ensinado-o o bastante de suas habilidades de combate e deveria guardar algumas técnicas para ele mesmo.Shujinko o agradece pelo que Baraka tem ensinado-o.Baraka diz que iria comandar a sua tropa para permitir uma passagem segura para Shujinko para o acampamento deles.Baraka diz para Shujinko ir para o portal e nunca mais voltar para aquele reino,Outworld.Shujinko diz que deixaria aquele reino pois não tinha mais nada que ele necessitasse ali.Shujinko então retorna para Nexus. Final (non-canon) de Scorpion thumb|leftOs Elder Gods tem tranbsformado Scorpion em sua arma para derrotar o rei dragão antes de seus planos em dominar os reinos.Com as suas habilidades,ele atacou bravamente Onaga entre os reinos até que ele o encontrou em Nexus.O rei dragão tinha muitos aliados,mas eles não tinham nenhuma consequências.De fato,Scorpion era o verdadeiro campeão dos Elder Gods e de seu enforçamento também.Apenas ele podia parar aquela ameaça que estava em tudo que existia,apenas ele podia derrotar o rei dragão. Final (semi-canon) de Baraka Baraka assumiu que a traição de Mileena tem lhe dado ao exército dela uma poderosa magia.Eles lutaram thumbthumb|leftcom muita rivalidade mas ele não foi capaz de parar a vantagem de seu exército.Ele jurou que Mileena iria pagar por sua traição.Os guerreiros de Baraka disseram que ela aceitou encontrá-lo num covil ancestral...mas Baraka não era nenhum idiota...Ele enviou outro em seu lugar.Os escoteiros de Baraka reportaram que o guerreiro de Earthrealm,Sub-Zero estava perto.Ele permitiu que sua milicia lhe dasse com ele e terminasse com a ambição de Mileena.Ele sabia pelo sangue Tarkatan em suas roupas que ela havia matado aquele que ele enviou em seu lugar mas o seu senso de cheiro não era de um simples verdadeiro Tarkatan.Ela estava inconsciente da presença de Baraka.Ele a chamou e quando a mesma virou,ele a rasgou a parte. Final (semi-canon) de Mileena thumb|leftAcreditava-se que a princesa Kitana tinha matado-a anos atrás,ninguém suspeitava que debaixo do véu de Mileena haviam conceitos tarkatâneos.Não foi difícil para ela para assumir a identidade da princesa e tomar o controle de sua aliança.Para aconcelhar-se com sua decepção,Mileena deu comando ao armamento de Bo' Rai Cho e o instruiu a liderar o ataque contra as forças rivais de Baraka.A milicia de Baraka tem falhado em advertir o inimigo e para a surpresa de Mileena, foi dizimados pelas forças de Bo' Rai Cho.Ela então entendeu que estava sob o comando de uma poderosa força militar de Outworld e Edenia,combinados.Ela finalmente atingiu sua verdadeira causa: seu destino.Mas Mileena não poderia continuar fingindo indefinidamente-não tão longe até que Baraka realmente soubesse da verdade.Ela o atacou na antiga Beetle Lair e alimentou-o a um enxame de insetos comedores de carne.Todos saudam a princesa....Kitana. Final (semi-canon) de Bo' Rai Cho Onaga parecia invensível.As raças de Outworld estavam em total desacordo em como tratar com aquela thumb|lefttraição e os soldados de Baraka estavam varrendo por toda terra.Bo' Rai Cho quase se entregou até que ele foi visitado pelo espírito de Liu Kang,seu grande aluno.Seus papéis então foram invertidos.Liu Kang deu a Bo' Rai Cho a inspiração necessária para continuar a lutar.A alma de Bo' Rai Cho estava invigorada.Ele se encontrou com muitos líderes de Outworld para forjar uma trégua temporária.Kitana o deu o comando do restante de sua tropa e ele liderou a batalha contra os mutantes guerreiros de Baraka.A nova tropa de Outworld esmagaram os Tarkatans e Baraka foi superado pelo ataque de Bo' Rai Cho.A vitória inspirou o povo de Outworld a ir contra o rei dragão. Final (semi-canon) de Jade thumb|leftA traidora Tanya tem dado ao rei dragão a informação que ele necessitava para finalizar e emerger o Kamidogu.Mas antes que ele conquistasse todos os reinos,Jade queria ver Tanya morta.Jade permitiu que os soldados de Baraka capturassem a simulando a sua derrota em batalha.Como Tanya aproximou-se da prisioneira,Jade esperou o momento certo e jogou uma órbita de vidro concentrado e cheio com a essência Tarkatânia nela. O vidro quebrou espalhando tudo o que continha sobre o corpo de Tanya.Baraka e todos os outros cairam em uma exaltação profunda.Eles perceberam tanya como um rival homem e instintamente atacaram-na.Eu duvido que ela sobreviveu ao ataque - diz Shujinko. Final (non-canon) de Goro Goro recuperou o controle de seu exército Shokan e lutou para limpar Outworld das hordas tarkatâneas do rei thumb|leftdragão.Embora os Tarkata eram formidáveis adversários,eles não eram páreos para um exército de shokans inspirados pelo controle do favor de Shao Kahn.As tropas de Baraka foram rapidamente derrotadas.Goro se provou ser um aliado poderoso do imperador.Mas Shao Kahn deu ao shokan muito mais que um retorno de seu poder.Goro sentiu o presente de sua lealdade que estava em ordem.Os militares de Edenia foram esmagados e Kitana foi capturada.Goro a trouxe até Shao Kahn e a sacrificou como oferenda para mais uma vez ao futuro imperador de Outworld. Biografia Eu sou um dos Tarkatas,uma raça selvagem de guerreiros nômades criados e habitantes de Outworld e demônios de Netherrealm.Meu tipo serviu muitos mestres:Shao Kahn,Shang Tsung,Quan Chi ... Todos caíram.Todos foram fracos.Mas nosso novo mestre é forte!Invencível!Vamos matar todos os que se opõem a ele!Vamos segui-lo até a vitória sangrenta!ONAGA!Ele ordenou que nós devastássemos Outworld,a fim de distrair os aliados tolos e dar-lhe tempo para completar seus planos.Mileena se passa como a princesa Kitana para confundir os inimigos do rei do dragão.Ela mente para eles e lhes diz para atacar nossas fontes de ataque.Mas nosso Senhor estará longe de nós.Nós tiramos seus exércitos longe dele. Quando a vontade de meu mestre for feita,todos serão consumidos! Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Baraka se juntou às Forças das Trevas na grande batalha do Armageddon.Ele foi visto batalhando contra Kung Lao thumb|left|[[Baraka e Kung Lao se enfrentam no Armageddon.]]e mais tarde nocauteado por Shao Kahn com seu martelo enquanto tentava chegar à Pyramid of Argus.Mais tarde,já na linha alternativa do tempo,ele foi morto por Kung Lao com o chapéu dividindo sua cabeça ao meio. Final (non-canon) de Baraka Com o poder de Blaze,Baraka nunca mais serviria a outro.Invocando Shao Kahn e Onaga antes dele sobre a pirâmide,ele lhes deu uma escolha:submeter-se ao thumbSenhor Baraka ou morrer.Eles responderam atacando o Tarkatan.Em um flash,as lâminas de Baraka cresceram ao dobro de seu comprimento normal e perfuraram seus mestres anteriores através de seus corações.Jogando seus corpos para o lado da pirâmide,Baraka voltou sua atenção para um assunto mais importante:quem seria sua rainha?Deu a Mileena uma escolha.Ela escolheu sabiamente... Biografia em forma de cartão A raça Tarkatan de Baraka é um híbrido mutante de espécies de Netherrealm e Outworld.Um guerreiro leal,Baraka fielmente serve seu novo mestre,o Rei Dragão,preocupando Outworld e sua oposição com suas hordas tarkatans. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Non-Canon Em Shang Tsung's Courtyard,acontecia o torneio Mortal Kombat.Sub-Zero enfrentava Scorpion até serem thumb|leftinterceptados por Kano.Rapidamente,Sonya Blade contra ataca mas Johnny Cage tenta defendê-la do mercenário.Durante a luta,Reptile prende Johnny Cage com sua língua e começa a morder sua cabeça.Liu Kang,logo salva o amigo em apuros.Liu Kang avança para o desafio final mas Shang Tsung ordena que os Masked Guards o ataquem.Liu Kang facilmente os vence até fazer Shang Tsung levantar de seu trono.Shang Tsung rapidamente se transforma em Kano e detém Liu Kang.Prestes a roubar a alma do shaolin,Kung Lao o surpreende mesmo estando disfarçado de Mask Guard.Kung Lao mata um Tarkatan com seu chapéu e logo Baraka corre para detê-lo.Kung Lao facilmente se livra de Baraka mas Scorpion intercepta neutralizando-o e voltando para sua luta contra Sub-Zero.Sub-Zero se livra de Scorpion e arranca a coluna de um Mask Guard.Com a coluna em suas mãos,ele contra ataca Scorpion novamente.Liu Kang tenta deter Shang Tsung mas o mesmo se transforma em Scorpion e ataca Liu Kang com a Kunai.Após a luta,Liu Kang consegue vencer Shang Tsung.Shang Tsung,já no chão,clamando por ajuda,e quando menos se espera aparece seu trunfo: Goro.Goro avança e detém Liu Kang e Sonya Blade.Sub-Zero,Kung Lao e Johnny Cage também são detidos.Shang Tsung cria um portal para Outworld e foge junto com Goro,Kano,Baraka,Reptile e Scorpion.Raiden rapidamente aparece e diz que Shang Tsung's Courtyard estava sendo destruída e que todos deveriam retornar para Wu Shi Academy mas por azar,Liu Kang e Kung Lao não conseguem escapar. Wu Shi Academy Baraka e os demais Tarkatans começam a atacar Wu Shi Academy.Raiden pede para que seus campeões thumbthumb|leftdefendam-a dos demais ataques.Mais a frente,Liu Kang e Kung Lao vêem dois Tarkatans atirando um Monge Shaolin para o alto com uma catapulta.Sonya Blade analiza e vê um monge morto e o outro prestes a morrer.Ela diz que isso não poderia se repetir mas Baraka acaba de matar o monge por completo.Sonya Blade diz que isso já bastava e iria derrotar Baraka.Sonya Blade rapidamente acaba com Baraka mas ao aproximar dele,o mesmo dá uma rasteira em Sonya Blade jogando-a contra a parede.Baraka então se teleporta no portal levando Sonya Blade como prisioneira. Soul Tombs Liu Kang e Kung Lao chegam até a câmara das espadas e encontram Baraka torturando um monge shaolin.Baraka thumb|lefto mata diante dos olhos de Liu Kang e Kung Lao e sua alma fica concentrada na espada a esquerda.Baraka então se prepara para lutar contra os dois.Durante a thumbluta,Baraka joga um monge shaolin no campo pegando fogo.Liu Kang joga Baraka abaixo da câmara mas ao pensar que ele havia morrido,ele apenas estava se segurando em uma das pedras e logo volta para lutar.Baraka contra ataca mas é jogado de novo se segurando nas pedras.Baraka se recupera e não dá o braço a torcer na luta.Após ser atacado por muitos projéteis,Baraka chega perto de Liu Kang e Kung Lao e ao lutarem quebra um dos pilares de força da espada e Liu Kang o joga contra o outro pilar também quebrando para liberar a segunda espada.Após muita luta,Baraka luta a thumbthumb|leftsério contra os dois.Após ser empalado pelas duas espadas da câmara,Baraka é acertado várias vezes pelas almas ali presente que o matam fatalizando-o completamente. Após a morte de Baraka,Liu Kang e Kung Lao dizem a Raiden,que acaba de aparecer,que fizeram o que ele havia pedido.Raiden diz que estava vendo mas rapidamente desaparece.Então,os thumb|leftantecessores de Liu Kang e Kung Lao começam a lutarem entre si naquele lugar como almas.Liu Kang diz a Kung Lao que aqueles ali eram ancestrais como Raiden havia lhes dito.Kung Lao pergunta o que aquilo significava.Liu Kang diz que não sabia pois talvez Raiden quisesse que eles entendessem algo com isso.Kung Lao desconfia de ser algum plano mas rapidamente Liu Kang diz que não pois fazia parte dos segredos passados e isso era tudo que estava ali. Mortal Kombat VS Dc Universe Non-Canon Baraka aparece no modo história de Sonya Blade,confrontando-a em Wu Shi Academy em sua busca por Liu Kang,embora ele é derrotado por ela.Ele mais tarde se une a Shang Tsung e Quan Chi,reaparecendo depois que Scorpion capturou Kitana para Quan Chi nas ruínas de Metropolis,onde Baraka sugere que a mate,embora seu pedido seja ignorado.Quando o necromante vê o Captain Marvel,ele ordena que os três,incluindo Baraka,o confronte em Netherrealm. Depois que Scorpion puxa Shazam para Netherrealm,Baraka desafia-o mas é derrotado,com Shang Tsung que segue logo após.Os três são forçados a recuar para Raiden's Temple,onde testemunham Quan Chi usar o último de sua magia para restaurar Kitana a seus sentidos.Algum tempo depois,Baraka junta-se às forças unidas de Luz e a escuridão na batalha final contra os heróis e vilões do Universo DC nas ruínas combinadas de Apokolips e Outworld,com Baraka enfrentando Deathstroke,embora ambos sejam nocauteados.Baraka testemunha mais tarde a restauração dos reinos após a derrota de Dark Kahn. Capítulo 2: Sonya Blade Sonya Blade tenta se comunicar com Liu Kang em Special Forces Base mas falha e diz que algo estava errado.Sonya Blade contata Kitana e diz que algo não estava certo com Liu Kang e que nada poderia alcançá-thumb|leftlo.Sonya Blade pergunta se Kitana conseguia contato com ele e a mesma reponde que não pois havia perdido o contato com ele enquanto estava em Outworld.Sonya Blade diz que entendeu e diz que ela mesma iria verificar.Sonya Blade diz que deveria tentar investigar mas Catwoman logo aparece.Sonya Blade pergunta quem ela era.Catwoman se apresenta e diz que tinha que voltar para Gotham City.Sonya Blade logo aciona a segurança e diz que a intruza não escaparia e ela não iria a lugar algum.Catwoman diz que ninguém escaparia dela e entra num combate com Sonya Blade.Sonya Blade a derrota e diz que a segurança tomaria conta dela pois a mesma iria até Liu Kang. Sonya Blade chega a Wu Shi Academy e não vê nenhum sinal de Liu Kang e logo contata Jax Briggs.Sonya Blade diz que estava tendo problemas em localizar Liu Kang e que precisava de ajuda mas logo Baraka aparece.Sonya Blade se surpreende com ele e logo desliga o comunicador com Jax Briggs.Baraka diz que Jax Briggs não a salvaria desta vez e entra num combate com ela.Sonya Blade vence Baraka e diz que não sabia o que ele fazia em Earthrealm e Raiden provavelmente deveria saber disso pois seria algo como uma nova invasão. Em Raiden's Temple,Sonya Blade chama pelo deus do trovão mas não obtem nenhum retorno do mesmo.Sonya Blade necessitava de ajuda em localizar Liu Kang.Sonya Blade se assusta com a pessoa que apareceu e pergunta o seu nome.O misterioso guerreiro o qual Liu Kang falava poderia ser ele.O misterioso se apresenta como Captain Marvel.Sonya Blade pergunta o porque o capitão estava ali.Captain Marvel diz que não sabia pois a raiva estava lhe consumindo e entra em combate contra Sonya.Sonya Blade o vence e diz que necessitava de respostas mas Green Lantern a ataca protegendo Captain Marvel.Green Lantern pergunta o que houve.Green Lantern pergunta o que ela fez com seu amigo.Sonya Blade,consumida pela raiva,diz que era o mesmo o que faria com ele agora e entra num combate contra Green Lantern.Sonya Blade o vence mas logo Captain Marvel contra-ataca protegendo seu companheiro.Green Lantern logo se teleporta com seu amigo e Jax Briggs aparece perguntando o que tinha acontecido ali com Sonya Blade.Sonya Blade logo se irrita com Jax Briggs pensando que ele era Kano por estar possuída pela raiva e logo entra num combate contra Jax Briggs.Jax Briggs a vence e logo Raiden aparece dizendo que já era o bastante.Raiden pede para eles se explicarem.Jax Briggs diz que Sonya Blade simplismente o atacou.Sonya Blade diz que pensou que Jax Briggs fosse o inimigo.Jax Briggs logo a desculpa e Raiden diz que Sonya Blade foi consumida pela força que consumiu Liu Kang.Liu Kang logo aparece.Liu Kang diz que foi capturado pelos "invasores" mas Raiden o salvou- em explicação à Sonya Blade.Raiden diz que algo estava para acontecer e Earthrealm poderia emerger com Outworld.Liu Kang diz que o imperador foi destruído e isso não poderia acontecer.Raiden diz que o imperador talvez ainda existia.Jax Briggs diz a Sonya Blade,Raiden e Liu Kang que eles deveriam fazer algo a respeito. Capítulo 5: Scorpion Scorpion se teleporta para Metropolis e logo encontra The Joker perguntando aonde estava a princesa.The Joker diz que não sabia mas somente ele poderia fazer graça ali.Scorpion logo o ignora de cara.The Joker faz uma travessura acertando Scorpion.Scorpion diz que The Joker pagaria por ter feito aquilo e com sua vida.Scorpion e The Joker entram em um combate.Scorpion desaparece e se teleporta.Lex Luthor aparece dizendo para The Joker se reunir com ele a fim de juntarem forças.The Joker aceita rindo.Em Themyscira,Wonder Woman estava conversando com uma amazona dizendo que não havia retornado por muito tempo pois as amazonas deveriam se alertar.Scorpion logo aparece.Scorpion diz estar procurando a princesa.Wonder Woman então diz que ele deveria falar diretamente com ela.Scorpion diz que ela não era a princesa que ele procurava e acerta o seu spear na mesma porém ela se defende.Scorpion diz que ela não poder feri-lo mas mostraria o caminho da dor para ela entrando num combate com a mesma.Scorpion a derrota e diz que a princesa não estava ali e teleporta.Scorpion vai para Metropolis e diz que thumb|leftela estava perto.Superman aparece perguntando se o estranho necessitava de ajuda.Scorpion pergunta sobre a princesa mas Superman o analisa dizendo que ele não era desse mundo e deveria vir com ele.Scorpion logo o chuta fazendo-o chocar-se com um carro.Scorpion diz que era melhor ele entregar a princesa ou ele morreria e entra num combate com Superman.Scorpion o vence e logo o chuta novamente para longe.Kitana logo aparece.Scorpion diz que Kitana deveria vim com ele.Kitana diz que não pois deveria ser mais um truque de Dark Kahn e diz que não entregaria Earthrealm tão fácil (pois ela estava dominada pela raiva) entrando em combate contra Scorpion.Scorpion a vence e diz a Quan Chi que a achou quando ele,Shang Tsung e Baraka aparecem no portal.Quan Chi parabeniza Scorpion mas diz que a raiva a consumiu e faz sua magia na princesa controlando-a temporariamente.Quan Chi logo diz que ela temporariamente perdeu sua memória e Baraka deveria se conter pois o inimigo estava ali.Quan Chi manda Shang Tsung analizar mais uma vez e quando ele estivesse completo,o encontraria novamente em Sky Temple. Em Raiden's Temple,Raiden diz que Sub-Zero havia falhado novamente com ele.Quan Chi chega no templo e diz a Raiden que não veio lutar apesar de estar controlando Kitana.Raiden pergunta para que propósito.Quan Chi diz que Earthrealm estava se unindo e eles deveriam agir.Liu Kang se preocupa com Kitana.Quan Chi tira a mágica de Kitana e a mesma diz que iria matar todos ali.Raiden diz que isso era coisa do feiticeiro mas Quan Chi logo diz que não havia mágica nela.Quan Chi faz sua mágica mais uma vez em Kitana controlando a.Scorpion,Shang Tsung e Baraka chegam perguntando o que era aquilo.Quan Chi diz que usou sua última mágica para controlar Kitana e diz a Raiden que estava sob sua punição agora.Raiden pergunta o porque.Quan Chi logo diz que era para ganhar a confiança do deus do trovão.Kitana logo recupera a consciência e diz que eles estavam para enfrentar algo muito forte: Dark Kahn.Liu Kang diz que então deveriam derrotar Dark Kahn mas Quan Chi ao lado dos outros diz que não pois eles não estavam preparados ainda.Kitana diz que eles deveriam se unir para juntar forças.Raiden diz a Liu Kang que eles deveriam lutar ao lado de Shang Tsung desta vez.Liu Kang,concorda,mesmo estando indeciso. Capítulo 6: Shang Tsung Liu Kang diz que ele e Shang Tsung chegaram em Fortress of Solitude mas Shang Tsung o interrompe dizendo para contatá-los depois pois eles tinham um trabalho a fazer.Superman e Green Lantern chegam dizendo que eles o haviam atacado antes.Liu Kang diz que era os guerreiros que Sub-Zero havia encontrado antes.Shang Tsung então propõe finalizar o que ele "não" conseguiu e entra num combate contra Superman.Shang Tsung o vence e diz que Liu Kang não parecia estar preparado.Liu Kang diz que não aceitaria a traição dele e que deveria ter matado-o em Wu Shi Academy e por estar consumido pela raiva entra em combate contra o feiticeiro.Shang Tsung o vence.Liu Kang diz que ele estava mais poderoso do que antes.Shang Tsung diz que poderia matá-lo ele ali mesmo mas haviam negócios a tratar.Green Lantern possuído pela raiva ataca Liu Kang dizendo que ninguém iria matar.Shang Tsung pede para deixá-lo pois Green Lantern iria enfrentar algo mais poderoso e entra em combate com o mesmo.Shang Tsung o derrota e Liu Kang diz que ele havia defendido-o.Shang Tsung diz para ele não agradecê-lo pois mataria o mesmo ali e o chama para voltar de volta junto com os outros. Em Raiden's Temple,Sonya Blade,Kano e Scorpion junto com os demais estavam discutindo.Shang Tsung e Liu Kang chegam no local.Kano começa a ser possuído pela raiva.Liu Kang pede para que Kano se acalme mas nada adianta e Kano diz que Shang Tsung seria derrotado de vez.Shang Tsung diz que eles iriam ver e logo entra num combate contra Kano.Shang Tsung o vence e iria finalizá-lo mas Sonya Blade o defende dizendo que gostaria de ver isso acontecendo mas tinham um assunto a tratar.Shang Tsung então compreende.Jax Briggs diz a Sonya Blade que tinha más notícias vindo do quartel.Raiden diz que eles deveriam agir naquele momento pois se falharem tudo estaria perdido.Kitana então diz que eles deveriam ir para Outworld e abre o portal.Kitana,Sub-Zero,Baraka,Raiden,Liu Kang,Scorpion,Shang Tsung,Sonya Blade,Jax Briggs e Kano entram no portal para Outworld. Em Outworld,Shang Tsung pergunta o que havia acontecido.Baraka diz que não era Outworld e Kitana diz estar diferente de quando ela deixou.Raiden diz que era isso o que iria acontecer caso não parassem as forças alheias.Kano diz que as forças de Dark Kahn estavam ali.Os heróis da DC aparecem e Raiden diz que iria falar com os mesmos.Superman se apresenta e diz que tinha que saber o que ele queria.Raiden se apresenta e mostra os guerreiros de Earthrealm.Raiden diz que derrotaria Superman e os outros em combate.Superman diz que não era tão simples assim.Liu Kang começa a ser possuído e Kitana logo se preocupa.Dark Kahn logo aparece e diz que todos eles seriam então consumidos pela raiva.Todos os guerreiros começam a lutar entre si. Capítulo 5: Captain Marvel Em Raiden's Temple,Shazam dizia que precisava de ajuda e cai por dominado pela raiva e Raiden logo surge.Raiden diz que aquele lugar não era para ele.Shazam diz que ele estava pondo seu mundo em grande risco.Raiden diz que aquilo era um lugar de grande existência e o pergunta o propósito dele estar ali já que o deus do trovão não o conhecia.Shazam diz que estava perdendo o controle e Raiden estava corrompendo aquele lugar no universo dele ao fazer perguntas e o faria sair naquele momento entrando num combate contra o mesmo.Shazam vence Raiden e o mesmo da um grande soco em Raiden fazendo-o teleportar.Logo,Shazam encontra Wizard.Wizard diz que Shazam tinha que parar Darkseid que havia se transformado em Dark Kahn e transformaria o mundo num caos.Todos deveriam se unir para combatê-lo. Shazam em Metropolis estava procurando por Superman quando de repente é surpreendido pelo Spear de Scorpion sendo puxado para dentro do portal.Em Netherrealm,Shazam diz que aquele local era tenebroso e mal.Shang Tsung,Baraka e Scorpion o aguardavam.Shang Tsung ordena que Scorpion tome todos os poderes dele.Scorpion diz para Shazam que eles eram a sua morte.Shazam diz que eles estavam atrapalhando o seu mundo e concerteza seriam fáceis de matar.Scorpion logo manda Shazam lutar e entram num combate.Shazam vence e se auto intitula vencedor da batalha.Shang Tsung manda Shazam finalizar Scorpion mas o mesmo se recusa dizendo que não iria matá-lo.Shang Tsung diz que estava desapontado.Shazam havia derrotado o escolhido do feiticeiro e ordenava voltar para Metropolis mas Shang Tsung diz que seu desafio ainda não acabou.Shang Tsung logo manda Baraka para a luta contra Shazam para testá-lo contra suas lâminas.Shazam vence Baraka mas estava um pouco cansado.Shang Tsung acha impressionante mas certamente diz que Shazam nunca seria campeão do torneio e logo ele luta contra o feiticeiro em um combate.Shazam o vence e diz que estava cheio do jogo do feiticeiro e ordena que o mesmo o mande de volta antes que a raiva o consuma.Shang Tsung diz que era como ele desejasse e logo o retorna através do portal.Scorpion e Baraka dizem que ali em Netherrealm eles não poderiam derrotá-lo.Shang Tsung logo diz que eles deveriam se reunir com Quan Chi a fim de por um fim nos invasores. De volta em Metropolis,Shazam encontra Catwoman,Lex Luthor,Deathstroke e The Joker reunidos.Lex Luthor pergunta se ele venceu.Shazam logo se irrita e pergunta o que eles estavam fazendo ali.The Joker pergunta se eles iriam matá-lo agora mas em seguida,Superman chega em campo.Shazam diz que o inimigo deles em comum era Dark Kahn pois a energia dele estava fazendo os mundos se colidirem.Superman e Lex Luthor estavam começando a serem possuídos pela raiva mas logo Shazam se manifesta para acalmá-los e dizem para se conter.Catwoman pergunta aonde eles poderiam encontrar "esse" Dark Kahn.Superman diz que talvez em Apokolips.Lex Luthor logo da um comando para Deathstroke.Deathstroke não concorda muito em trabalhar junto com The Joker e Lex Luthor estaria ao lado de Catwoman para salvar aquela cidade enquanto Superman e Shazam iriam para o mundo de Lex Luthor.Superman diz que desta vez iria confiar em Lex Luthor e se ele falhasse iria intervir. Capítulo 7: Lex Luthor Lex Luthor e Catwoman estavam em Wu Shi Academy.Lex Luthor estava discutindo suas intenções com Catwoman após desligar o comunicador e logo Scorpion e Sub-Zero observam de longe.Sub-Zero logo congela os pés de Lex Luthor e Catwoman.Catwoman diz que isso não era nada legal e Lex Luthor diz que não tinha tempo para isso começando a ser possuído pela raiva.Lex Luthor se liberta e logo enfrenta Sub-Zero num combate.Lex Luthor o vence e Catwoman o alerta de Scorpion.Scorpion intervém mas Lex Luthor se defende.Logo,Lex Luthor entra num combate contra Scorpion também e o derrota.Lex Luthor liberta Catwoman e diz que a raiva restaurou sua vida e parte de Wu Shi Academy. Em Special Forces Base,Lex Luthor e Catwoman olham o portal e Lex Luthor diz que com isso poderia viajar em qualquer lugar.Catwoman diz que iria atrás do que lhe foi ordenado enquanto Lex Luthor transferia a tecnologia para sua base.Lex Luthor diz que nada agora iria poder pará-lo mas Jax Briggs diz que ele o podia.Lex Luthor diz que agora ele poderia criar coisas de seus interesses mas Jax Briggs diz que somente por cima de seu corpo.Confiante,Lex Luthor diz que se ele insiste por ele estaria tudo bem e entra em combate contra Jax Briggs.Lex Luthor o vence e diz que os braços de metal dele eram interessantes e pretendia levá-los com ele mas The Flash logo surge com Catwoman desacordada.Lex Luthor pergunta o que ele fez com Catwoman.The Flash possuído pela raiva diz que era óbvio pois ela também era uma criminosa igual a Lex Luthor.Lex Luthor diz que eles estavam do mesmo lado mas The Flash recusa a ouvi-lo e diz que iria derrubá-lo entrando num combate.Lex Luthor o vence.Superman,Shazam,Green Lantern,Wonder Woman,Deathstroke,The Joker e Batman aparecem ali.Superman pede para Lex Luthor os levarem para Apokolips pois The Joker e The Flash haviam sido infectados pela raiva constantemente.Wonder Woman logo diz para todos irem para o portal. Ao chegar em Apokolips,Wonder Woman e os outros se espantam.Superman diz que algo estava muito errado ali.Batman diz que isso iria acontecer se eles não parassem Dark Kahn.Green Lantern e Shazam começam a ser possuídos pela raiva e Raiden aparece.Superman diz que queria saber as intenções de Raiden.Raiden logo apresenta Sonya Blade,Baraka,Liu Kang,Scorpion,Shang Tsung,Sub-Zero,Jax Briggs,Kitana e Kano e diz que Superman e os outros seriam derrotados em combate.Superman diz para não ter muita certeza pois não iriam.Shazam começa a ser possuído outra vez e Dark Kahn logo chega em campo.Dark Kahn diz que todos seriam possuídos pela raiva e ordena que todos lutem causando uma grande guerra entre o lado de Raiden e o lado de Superman. Final (non-canon) de Baraka thumb|leftComo os mundos voltaram ao normal,a Raiva Kombat se dissipou em suas vítimas,exceto os Tarkatans.Através da raiva,a raças selvagem de Outworld desceu para um nível ainda maior de sede de sangue.Marcando suas testas com o sangue de seus inimigos, eles agora atravessam os reinos,dominando tudo. Biografia Tarkatans são mutantes viciosos dos resíduos de Outworld,e Baraka é o mais brutal entre eles.Servindo no exército de Shao Kahn,ele ganhou o favor do imperador e tornou-se um de seus executores pessoais.Muitos dos oponentes de Shao Kahn foram mortos pelas lâminas retráteis de Baraka,incluindo os defensores de Earthrealm durante a invasão do imperador.Mas quando Shao Kahn foi derrotado pelas forças da luz,Baraka jurou vingar seu mestre e retornou a Earthrealm para caçá-los. Mortal Kombat (2011) Baraka aparece morto por Kung Lao,após o Armageddon, no início.Baraka depois entrou no primeiro torneio para thumb|leftajudar Outworld a conquistar Earthrealm para que seu mestre,Shao Kahn,pudesse conquistar.Baraka foi visto pela primeira vez durante o primeiro torneio Mortal Kombat ao lado de Shang Tsung,Jade e Kitana.Ele lutou contra Johnny Cage na segunda rodada do torneio,mas foi derrotado.Shang Tsung então ordenou Johnny Cage para matar Baraka por seu fracasso,mas se recusou. Mais tarde,Baraka e Sheeva foram ordenados por Shang Tsung para matar Cyrax,um Lin Kuei que estava discutindo assuntos pessoais com Raiden e, portanto,foi considerado uma potencial ameaça aos planos do imperador.Baraka e Sheeva seguiram Cyrax até The Pit,onde pretenderam terminá-lo para a ruptura do contrato.Depois de derrotar o Shokan,Cyrax tentou deixar a área, apenas para ter Baraka fora de seu caminho.Cyrax insultou Baraka por sua derrota na mão de Johnny Cage antes de ele mesmo se envolver com o guerreiro Tarkatan no combate,e derrotou-o.Depois que o torneio terminou,Baraka,Kitana e Reptile trouxeram Shang Tsung para Shao Kahn para o julgamento. Seguindo as ordens,Baraka liderou suas hordas de Tarkatan no ataque à Wu Shi Academy,matando muitos monges e seqüestrando Sonya Blade.Isso levou Raiden e seus aliados a se aventurar em Outworld para derrotar o imperador. O novo torneio começou em Shao Kahn's Throne Room,e o primeiro jogo foi entre Baraka e Jax Briggs,que derrotou o guerreiro Tarkatan com relativa facilidade.Mais tarde,ele é visto ao lado de um grupo de Tarkatans companheiros, guardando The Tower onde Kitana estava sendo mantida em cativeiro.Ele instruiu um de seus subordinados a não brincar com as armas que Shang Tsung tinha comprado do Black Dragon.Jade chegou e exigiu entrada para The Tower,mas Baraka se recusou a deixá-la passar.Comparando Baraka a um cão de guarda,Jade zombou dele,ordenando-o a calcanhar antes de derrotá-lo em uma luta. Baraka comentou que Edenianos não tem lealdade,ao que Jade havia alertado-o. Baraka aparece mais tarde junto com os outros companheiros de Shao Kahn após a derrota do imperador no segundo torneio.Presumindo que Shao Kahn estava morto, eles debateram sobre quem subiria ao poder e tomaria seu lugar.Baraka argumentou que Mileena era sua herdeira única e sucessora legítima ao trono de Outworld, embora se especule que Baraka também favorecia Mileena devido a ser parte Tarkatan.Shang Tsung respondeu dizendo que Mileena só existia por causa de sua magia,implicando que ele deveria governar.Antes que o argumento pudesse ir mais longe,Shao Kahn apareceu ainda ferido,mas vivo,graças à magia de Quan Chi. Baraka e os outros rapidamente se curvaram para o imperador em uma demonstração de respeito.Esta é a última vez que ele é visto no jogo,embora seus exércitos Tarkatans tenham sido enviados como tropas de choque durante a invasão de Earthrealm,e também pode ser assumido que como seu líder,Baraka também foi a guerra com eles. Capítulo 1 O Ínicio do torneio havia sido começado. Raiden estava vendo coisas de sua mente e Liu Kang nota o errado nele. thumbShang Tsung logo anuncia o início do torneio, explicando que era o mais importante dos torneios, depois de nove vezes, Goro , ter vencido. Logo Shang Tsung, nomeia Johnny Cage para começar a lutar. Johnny enfrenta Reptile e Baraka e acaba saindo vitorioso, recusando matar Baraka. Capítulo 4 Cyrax logo conversa com Raiden sobre os Lin Kuei se transformarem em Cyborgues e logo começa a pensar thumb|leftdiferente. Baraka o segue. Sheeva e Baraka aparecem para eliminar Cyrax dizendo que Shang Tsung não precisa mais dele. Cyrax derrota Sheeva e Baraka juntos. Capítulo 6 Jax logo invade o torneio em Shao Kahn's Throne Room enfrenta Baraka. Baraka thumb|leftdiz que as lâminas dele vão atravessar o coração de Jax. Jax derrota Baraka e pergunta onde está Sonya Blade. Capítulo 10 Em The Armory, Baraka e os tarkatâneos estavam guardando armas vindas de Shang Tsung. Jade logo aparece e logo pede para Baraka sair do caminho pois thumbela estaria indo ver Kitana. Baraka diz que ninguém entra na The Tower. Jade diz que Baraka é um excelente cão guarda mas que ele precisava aprender algo a mais. Baraka recusa receber ordens vindas de Jade e logo os dois lutam. Jade vence Baraka e Baraka diz que edenianos não tem nenhuma lealdade. Jade diz que lealdade cega não é uma coisa boa e ela aprendeu isso e fala para Baraka ficar esperto e logo golpea-o na cabeça deixando-o desacordado. Capítulo 11 thumb|leftEm Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Goro diz que Shao Kahn estava finalizado.Baraka diz que Mileena era herdeira de Kahn e ela deveria governar. Shang Tsung, com um tom de deboche, logo diz que Mileena só existe por causa de sua magia e não deveria ter tamanho posto. Logo Shao Kahn fala que Shang Tsung só respira por ele conter a magia dele. Todos ali se surpreendem com Shao Kahn ainda estar vivo. Quan Chi havia restaurado os ferimentos de Kahn. Kahn diz que não seria tão fácil ser derrotado. Shao Kahn estava muito descontente com Shang Tsung,pois por culpa de Tsung, Outworld não poderia mais fundir com Earthrealm. Capítulo 13 O exército de Kahn chega em Shao Kahn's Throne Room com Motaro morto. Kahn pergunta o que era aquilo. Mileena diz a Kahn que Raiden matou Motaro. Sindel logo diz que irá para Earthrealm finalizar o trabalho de Motaro. Shao Kahn logo chama Shang Tsung dizendo que a imperatriz requer algo dele. Final (non-canon) de Baraka thumb|leftShokan e Centauros ficaram furiosos porque Baraka,o enforcador de confiança dethumb Shao Kahn,havia se voltado contra seu mestre e o havia matado assim como Earthrealm estava ao seu alcance.Mas sua raiva se transformou em admiração quando o corpo sem vida de Shao Kahn se transformou naquele do feiticeiro traiçoeiro Shang Tsung.Shang Tsung tinha tentado reivindicar o reino para si posando como Shao Kahn.A decepção não tinha enganado Baraka.Tinha reconhecido a aparência de Shang Tsung e arrancou a sua garganta.Com Earthrealm finalmente no controle de Shao Kahn,a lealdade de Baraka e ação thumbcorajosa foram recompensados.Tarkatans substituiram os centauros como a raça favorecida do imperador. Biografia Baraka é o mais feroz dos Tarkatans,viciosos mutantes nômades dos residentes de Outworld.Como todos os machos Tarkatan,ele se juntou ao exército de Shao Kahn,uma vez que ele atingiu a maioridade e sobreviveu ao Ritual de Sangue brutal. Ele ganhou o posto de líder depois de derrotar sozinho uma facção rebelde.Sua lealdade e força fazem dele um favorito do imperador.Suas garras retráteis mataram muitos dos inimigos mais amargos de Shao Kahn.Como um combatente no torneio Mortal Kombat,ele irá garantir a sua reivindicação ao imperador com Earthrealm. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' No segundo torneio de Mortal Kombat,Baraka está em Outworld com seus companheiros Tarkatans carregando monges shaolins prisioneiros,presos durante a invasão de Shang Tsung em Shaolin Temple em um navio comandado por D'Vorah.D'Vorah lembra Baraka que Shao Kahn quer os reféns mantidos vivos,e Baraka responde que suas feridas não são fatais.Antes que o navio pudesse sair,Raiden com Liu Kang e Kung Lao chegam para resgatar os reféns. Enquanto seus discípulos lutam,Baraka confronta pessoalmente Raiden.Os dois lutam,e Raiden sai vitorioso.Cinco anos antes dos principais eventos,Baraka é um fiel servo da Imperatriz Mileena.Embora Ermac mude rapidamente de lado depois que Reptile revelou suas origens como um produto de feitiçaria, Baraka se recusa a traí-la.No confronto que se seguiu entre Mileena e os aliados de Kotal Kahn,ele é brutalmente morto por D'Vorah,que rasga seu coração e cérebro com seus ferrões e os tritura em uma polpa sangrenta de tecido cardiovascular,matéria cinzenta e sangue. Capítulo 6 thumb|left|Mileena e Baraka invadem o palácio principal de Kotal Kahn5 anos atrás, Reptile disse que sabia coisas sobre Mileena. Seu governo thumb|Baraka dá o golpe inicial.iria falir depois que Reptile contasse tudo o que sabe para Kotal Kahn. Prestes a contar tudo para D'Vorah, tarkatâneos invadem o palácio principal de Kotal Kahn e o cercam junto de thumb|left|D'vorah atira Baraka do palácio principal.D'Vorah,Kotal Kahn e Reptile.Baraka dá o golpe inicial mas D'Vorah impede-o dizendo que “Esta aqui” não serve mais a imperatriz Mileena e ataca thumb|Baraka já sem forças.–o.Os dois lados começam a lutar entre si dentro do palácio principal de Kotal Kahn. Então, num breve momento, D'Vorah trava uma batalha contra Baraka e o derruba da janela da corte. Baraka cai com tudo em Outworld Marketplace. D'Vorah pergunta diante de tudo aquilo, Baraka thumb|left|D'vorah mata Baraka.ainda continuava seguindo Mileena. Logo, o líder de todos tarkatâneos , responde que Shao Kahn conquistou o mundo dele e a lealdade a ele era para sempre.Ele honrava a vontade do mesmo indo com D'Vorah para um combate. D'Vorah vence. Baraka ,já sem forças, fica diante de D'Vorah. Então Kotal Kahn acena para a mesma que finalize Baraka. D'Vorah então finaliza Baraka matando-o. D'Vorah sobe até a câmara principal onde Mileena estava , que acaba sendo capturada sem nenhum aliado mais vivo. D'Vorah logo diz para Mileena que Baraka estava morto e ela não tinha mais ninguém! Kotal Kahn olha bem nos olhos de Mileena e mandam levá-la embora. Capítulo 10 thumb|left|D'Vorah checando as coisas com Baraka.25 anos atrás,Tarkatâneos atacavam os shaolins capturados da Wu Shi thumb|D'Vorah questiona Baraka sobre os ferimentos dos prisioneiros.Academy e D'Vorah logo vai conferir com Baraka se todos estavam a bordo, pois ela estava de partida. Baraka confirma que estavam prontos. D'Vorah diz que Shao Kahn exige que os seus reféns não seriam feridos por ninguém. Baraka diz que eles não tinha ferimentos graves e D’Vorah logo esperava que sim , pelo próprio bem de Baraka, já que naquela época, D’Vorah era uma conselheira leal de Shao Kahn. Logo então, Raiden aparece diante de D’Vorah e Baraka. Se D’Vorah ousasse feri-los, iria responder a Raiden. Baraka ordena que os tarkatâneos ataquem Raiden ,Liu Kang e Kung Lao mas o ataque não é bem sucedido. D’Vorah retruca ao ver Baraka e Raiden lutarem. Então, Raiden domina Baraka com seus choques. Baraka então diz para Raiden que com ameaças vazias, ele nem iria ver o torneio e os dois partem para um combate. Raiden vence dizendo que Baraka iria voltar para os descapados sem prêmio algum. Outras aparições Mortal Kombat: Anihilation Baraka apareceu no segundo filme de Mortal Kombat,juntamente com outro par de sua raça.Depois de uma briga thumb|Baraka em Mortal Kombat: Anihilation.breve de espada com Liu Kang,todos os três foram mortos. O tiro do corpo de "Baraka" que cai na fogueira que cerca o anel de combate é na verdade filmagens de Rain fazendo o mesmo. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Baraka foi retratado como um ex-cirurgião plástico chamado Dr. Alan Zane.Zane é descrito como tendo acidentalmente matado um paciente e depois disso,o pensamento de ser um cirurgião falhado o deixou louco,fazendo ele matar vinte e thumb|Baraka em Mortal Kombat: Rebirthquatro pessoas a mais depois de ficar louco.Baraka tomou suas facas de cirurgia,perfurou seu rosto,afiou seus dentes,e anexou lâminas de 10 polegadas a seus braços.Baraka lutou contra Johnny Cage e o matou. Mortal Kombat Legacy thumb|left|Baraka em Mortal Kombat: LegacyFlashbacks no quarto episódio revelam que Baraka liderou as hordas de Tarkatan na conquista e fusão de Edenia com Outworld,matando muitos Edenianos inocentes com suas lâminas.Baraka executa pessoalmente um dos chamarizes do rei Jerrod quando ele tenta ajudarthumb|Baraka em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm. a rainha Sindel e a criança Kitana a escapar.Baraka executa o chamariz usando sua lâmina.Esta foi a única aparição de Baraka na série. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Baraka aparece na série de desenho animado em algumas cenas usando seus principais ataques. Frases marcantes Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MKII/MKT/MKGOLD/MKD/MKU/MKA/MKVSDC/MK2011 *'Xray Move - Nail and Impale': Baraka agarra o oponente com suas lâminas e golpeia a garganta do mesmo. Logo após, thumb|Xray de Baraka em [[Mortal Kombat (2011).]]perfura todo o olho e o crânio do oponente e por último dá um chute para o oponente sair de suas lâminas. (MK2011) *'Blade Swipe' Baraka usa sua lâmina como ataque (MKII)(MKT)(MKG) *'Chop Chop Blades' Baraka picota o oponente (MKII)(MKT)(MKG)(MKD)(MKA)(MKVSDC)(MK2011) *'Blade Spark' Baraka usa uma faísca para atacar o oponente com suas lâminas (MKII)(MkT)(MKG)(MK2011) *'Double Kick' Baraka usa um chute duplo no oponente (MKII) *'Backhand' Baraka usa sua lâmina como contra ataque (MKII) *'Blade Spin': Baraka gira atacando com sua lâmina (MKT)(MKG)(MK2011) *'Flying Shard': Baraka usa a carregada de suas lâminas no oponente. (MKD)(MKA)thumb|Xray de [[Kung Lao em Baraka em Mortal Kombat X.]] *'Mutant Blade': Baraka usa uma variação do Chop Chop Blades no oponente. (MKD)(MKA) *'Sharp Spark' Baraka usa uma variação do Blade Spark no oponente. (MKVSDC) *'Scrape Kick' Baraka usa um chute com sua lâmina. (MKVSDC) *'Blade Cyclone' Baraka gira com sua lâmina (MKVSDC) *'Blade Charge' Baraka usa uma carregada de suas lâminas no oponente similar em MKD. (MK2011) *'Slices' : Baraka usa alguns cortes no oponente. (MK2011) Mortal Kombat X: Jogabilidade como Non-Playable-Character **'Blade Spark' Baraka usa uma faísca para atacar o oponente com suas lâminas *'Blade Spin': Baraka gira atacando com sua lâmina *'Blade Charge' Baraka usa uma carregada de suas lâminas no oponente. *'Slices' : Baraka usa alguns cortes no oponente. *'Chop Chop Blades' Baraka picota o oponente. Fatalities *'Blade Decapitation' Baraka decapta o oponente com sua lâmina. (MKII)(MKT)(MKG) *'Blade Lift' Baraka levita o oponente fazendo ele explodir. (MKII)(MKT)(MKG)(MKVSDC) *'Babality' : Baraka vira um bebê. (MKII)(MKT)(MK2011) *'Friendship': Baraka não fataliza o oponente. (MKII)(MkT) *'Animality': Baraka vira um urubu é arranca metade do oponente. (MKT) *'Brutality': Baraka executa uma série de ataques no oponente. (MKT) *'Stage Fatality: Baraka usa o fatality de estágio. (MKII)(MKT)(MKG)(MK2011)' *'Mutant Dissection': Baraka corta os braços do oponente e espeta-o com sua lâmina. (MKD)(MKU) *'Head Spike': Baraka dá um uppercut na cabeça do oponente e espeta a mesma na sua lâmina. (MKD)(MKU) *'Self Decapitation' : Baraka usa seu Hara Kiri cortando sua cabeça. (MKD)(MKU) *'Chest Stab': Baraka chuta o oponente e enfia suas lâminas no tórax. (MKVSDC) *'Up the Middle': Baraka corta os braços do oponente e corta o mesmo ao meio. (MK2011) *'Take a Spin': Baraka espeta o oponente e gira o mesmo na suas lâminas arrancando os braços. (MK2011) Curiosidades *Nunca usou os seus dentes afiados como arma para morder alguém. *O exército tarkatâneo não se difere muito de Baraka. *Em Mortal Kombat X,sua roupa é quase idêntica ao visual de Mortal Kombat: Deception/Mortal Kombat: Unchained e Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Seu projeto em MKII é transferido para Deception e Armageddon como um traje alternativo. *Antes de Deception,muitos fãs acreditavam que Baraka estava morto devido a uma cutscene gravando sua morte em Mortal Kombat Gold que poderia ser desbloqueado na Krypt de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. *Em Deception,ele usou o estilo de luta Hung Gar que Reptile tinha em Deadly Alliance.Drahmin usou então o mesmo estilo de luta em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Baraka é visto na cena de abertura do Armageddon lutando contra Kung Lao e é visto mais tarde sendo atingido pelo martelo de Shao Kahn sobre a pirâmide.No MK 2011,ele é visto com a cabeça dividida ao meio,com o chapéu de Kung Lao entre a cabeça.Muitos acreditam que Baraka matou Sub-Zero no Armageddon. *No curta-metragem Mortal Kombat: Rebirth,Baraka tem uma origem muito diferente. *Seu traje alternativo em MK 2011 é similar a sua armadura de MK vs DC e Armageddon. *Junto com Nightwolf,Sonya Blade,Kabal e Quan Chi,Baraka nunca aparece no Modo História de Mortal Kombat (2011) em seu traje alternativo. Galeria Baraka_Mk11.jpg BarakaMKX.jpg Baraka_MKX.jpg 250px-BarakaMK9VS.jpg Baraka.jpg Baraka--MK-vs-DC-psd18244.png 200px-Baraka DOTR.jpg Mka mug baraka.jpg Baraka render 04.jpg Barakavs.jpg Mortal Kombat II_001 (3).png Mortal Kombat II_003 (5).png BarakaSonya02.jpg BarakaSonya01.jpg BarakaSonya.jpg Goro03.jpg JohnnyBaraka.JPG Kabal Baraka.jpg Baraka Geras.jpg JadeGorosLairMk11.jpg Categoria:Tarkatan Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens